Mistake 601
by Snow and Night the sisters
Summary: Another spell had gone wrong and the Countries have turned into eight and ninth graders in a school in America. Marlee, a Hetalia, gets the gift of meeting them. But England is more concentrated on getting them back to normal, which isn't possible for him. T for Romano's cursing and some violence. Possible pairings, no Yaoi.


**A/N: I see this everywhere and have put some thought into it. Me, being as crazy as I am, meeting the Countries would be bad. So, I decided to set of the nuclear bomb and write this story(It's a figure of speech! I didn't actually set of an nuclear bomb!) Katie and Lily are my friends and real people (Don't judge them!) Chapter one (BTW this is Jr. High because I have no idea what they do in High School.)**

**EDIT: My name is staying Lily. I just hope you can keep me and my friend a part. THANKS TO HAWK FOR BEING FIRST REVIEW! Hand in as many OCs as you like! Monday, August 12th is a new holiday I made up called Sealand Day. Wear the Sealandic colors: Red, white, and black. Make sure to spread the word about the micronation to all your friends, family, ect!**

"Have you seen the new kids?" Whispers spread through the halls. I could hear it, but it wasn't to me. Lily was late and Katie was into drawing a new picture.

Katie was a freaking drawer. She was amazing! She started helping me with my drawing in Elementary school, and my drawing is incredibly better.

Lily, like me, is that super hyper crazy person. I could be calm, but Lily can't. Surprisingly, she isn't ADHD.

Apparently there were lots of new kids who came over Fall Break. I hear they're from a bunch of different countries, which is really cool.

"Pastaa!" A voice called.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Katie.

"No, I'm deaf." Katie replied sarcastically.

"I'm here!" Lily said, panting.

The bell rang, and quickly the halls were cleared. All was left was me and some other guy.

"Konnichiwa. I am Honda Kiku. I'm lost." He said. That's strange. That's Japan's name.

"Hey, Kiku. I'm Lily. Where's your schedule?" I asked.

Kiku fumbled for something in his pocket and pulled out a white slip of paper, titled "Honda Kiku's Schedule."

"You have History first. Like me." I said, "I'll show you the way."

We were learning about World War II and (sadly) the teacher started talking about the Holocaust. That's right. If you are learning about the Holocaust, direct you eyes on the only Jew in the room. In other words, me.

Kiku seemed uncomfortable, also. There was another uncomfortable guy in the room, who looked like Germany. I could feel my fan-girlness rising.

To make matters worse, Mrs. Rynold(our teacher) was staring at me and saying each word carefully, as if she said something wrong it would upset me. I usually loved History class, but not when we learned about something against Jewish people.

I made eye contact with the Germany-like guy, who broke it right away. The more Mrs. Rynold talked, the more people stared at me, the more the Germany-like guy took glances at me, the more I wished this class was over.

"We will learn a bit more about the... Holocaust later this year. It-it was a great... tragedy.. and can be interesting too.." Mrs. Rynold said awkwardly, "Class dismissed."

As the bell rang, I got up and gathered my stuff, leaving as soon as possible. People looked as I hurried out the doors. Katie was waiting for me, along with Lily singing some song I never heard.

"How was class?" Katie asked.

"Horrid. Mein Gott, when will people stop being so awkward!" I answered.

"It's not there fault you just happen to be Jewish." Lily put in.

I sigh, "It's not my fault people are just so awkward."

"Hey, Lily-san." I turned, it was Kiku.

"Hey, Kiku. This is Katie, and this is Lily." I introduced.

"Konnichiwa, I am Honda Kiku." Kiku shook their hands.

"I have Math next." I said, "What do you have?"

"History." Katie replied.

"Math, too." Lily replied.

"What about you, J- I mean Kiku." I turned to the Japanese man.

"Art."

"Okay, do you know where the Art room is?" I asked.

He nodded, "I can find it. My friend had Art before me."

And then, a guy who looked exactly like Italy walked in. I nearly laughed. Katie gave me a strange look.

"This way, Kiku!" The Italy-like guy lead him away.

"Okay, what is with you?" Katie demanded.

"Nothing!" I replied, "Or nothing you would understand. I gotta go. See ya!" And without hearing their response, I walked away.

Math was weirder. The Germany-like guy was in Math with me too. He noticed me and looked away. What a weird guy... I must get to know him.

"Okay, since it's the first day after Fall Break, we will work with each other on a assignment. Lily, since I know you are good helping others, you can work with our new student. That is Ludwig Beilschmidt." Mr. O' Micelly pointed to the Germany-like guy.

What. The. Heck. Is this a coincident or some kind of joke? And then, we began. Ludwig knew a lot, but I still had to teach him a lot of stuff.

"Is your name actually Ludwig?" I asked.

"Ja, why?" He answer, with a German accent.

"It's a cool name. Are you German?" I asked, being stupid for one second.

"Ja. Why?" He replied.

"I'm part-German. My relatives lived in Germany before World War II. And during the war, some left." I would've of said the others were killed, but that's just a happy note isn't it?

"That's nice. I could tell, your last name is German." Ludwig nodded.

"Da." Was all I could think of. It would be funny if I randomly blurted out something strange like "All will become one with Mother Russia." or something of that sort. That's the type of thing I would do.

I went through Band well and it was finally Lunch. I usually just sat with Lily and Katie, but things were different.

"Bonjour, lovely lady. How do you keep your body so slim?" a voice asked.

"I dance, so I guess I lose whatever weight I gain." I happen to of been born without the ability to know whether a guy is flirting with me or not.

"That's nice. What's your name?" He questioned.

"I'm Lily." I reply.

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy."

Why does he happen to have the same name as France? I see, he is joking around with me. Whatever.

"I like how your hair smells." He said, leaning in really close.

"Thanks.." I say awkwardly. This is awkward.

Francis, then, kisses my check and slips a piece of paper into my back pocket. He leaves and goes back to some other guy. What the heck just happen?

"Who was that?" Lily asked.

"Francis Bonnefoy. One of the new kids, probably." I answer, without even looking at her.

"There you are!" Katie sighed, "I was looking all over for you! Why are you blushing, Lily?"

"I'm not!" I blush even more.

"Some guy started flirting with her and gave her his number." Lily explained, "He kissed her cheek."

"Is that true?" I could believe it, either.

"Ja." I say, not paying attention. Usually I say "Da", so I earn some pretty weird looks from Katie and Lily.

"Is something wrong?" Lily asked.

"Nein." I denied.

"Hey, Marlee-san! I have you met Feliciano?" Kiku called, being followed by Ludwig and that Italy-like guy.

"Nein." I turn to look at him. And just like Italy, Feliciano's eyes are shut. I kinda gasp, earning more weird glances.

"Ciao~ I am Feliciano Vargas! Call me Feli!" He says.

"I'm Lily. N-Nice to meet you." This was scary. It's like the Axis Powers! Germany, Italy, and Japan.

"I'm Lily and this is Katie!" Lily pops into the conversation.

"I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt." Ludwig holds out his hand to shake hers.

"Like Beethoven?" Lily asked. Not the typical thing she would ask.

"I'm German, like him." Ludwig nodded.

"He's Austrian!" Another guy calls as he passes by.

"German!" I say at the same time as Ludwig. More weird looks from Katie and Lily.

"Marlee. I finished it!" Katie called. She drew a cat, and I made her color it. It just happened to be the Axis Powers cats. Awkward.

"Thanks." I say, taking the picture. Looking good, as always.

"That's really good!" Kiku complements.

"I've been drawing for awhile now." Katie replies, modestly. So then, the drawing conversation begins.

"Meow." I can't hold it in any longer. I finally say my random comment. I make a cat sound.

"What?" The three look at me.

"You're gonna have to get used to that if you want to hang around Lily." Katie explained.

"I like cats." Feli says.

Ludwig sighed, and my fan-girlness raised even more. I couldn't hold it in.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom." I said quickly and walked off. I was walking as fast as I could to the bathroom until I bumped right into someone.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"The Hero accepts your apology." He says.

"N-nice to meet you. I'm Lily." I introduce myself.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones. AKA the Hero!" He smiled.

"I'm sure you are." I mutter as I entered the bathroom.

After I left, I went back to join my friends and the "Axis Powers". They were chatting. Feli was talking to Lily about pasta, Ludwig was eating, and Kiku was discussing drawing styles with Katie.

"Ludwig? Do you have any siblings?' I asked.

"Yeah. A brother. Why?" Ludwig stopped eating.

"Wondering. I have a sister and a brother." I reply.

"What grade are they in?" He asked.

"My sister, Mariah, is in ninth grade. My brother, Joe, is in third." I answer.

"My brother, Gilbert, is in ninth grade." Ludwig nods.

"I have a twin brother!" Feli says out of nowhere.

"Hey, Feli. Who's this. And why are you still hanging-" A Romano-looking guy starts to say.

"This is Lily, Lily, and Katie! My new friends!" Feli interupts.

"Why are you hanging with Ludwig?" He asked. I could tell he was going to say "Potato Bastardo" or something.

"Ludwig's my friend. Anyways, this is-"

I cut him off by whispering, "Lovino Vargas." Uh oh. Katie and Lily just look at me strangely.

"Lovino Vargas.." Everyone looks at me strangely.

"How do you know my name?" Lovino demanded.

"You, look like someone. From a certain somewhere." I reply.

"Lily and I need to talk." Katie said.

"We do?" I whisper.

"Yeah." She pulls me to somewhere private.

"What is with you?" Katie demands.

"They look like the Countries from Hetalia!" I let it out.

"Like, Ludwig looks like Germany! That's so cool! He looks like Germany! I always wanted to meet Germany! I-"

"Shut up. You're getting all excited over that he looks like a guy from an anime?" Katie questions.

"It's not any guy! It's Germany! Anyway, he has the same name as Germany's human name. Last name, too! He acts like him too! I always thought if I ever meet them, I would give Japan a hug. He seems so hug able! But, ach mein gott! Every Hetalia fan dreams of meeting the Countries! This is so cool!" I say, acting like a total fangirl.

"Keep it together. Luckily Lunch is over, so you can have the rest of the day to recollect yourself." Katie brings me back to the group.

"Here's our numbers!" Feli says and hands us all a slip of paper.

I have Germany's number. Or Ludwig. The Lunch bell rings and we part our separate ways.

The day goes on by fine, I have Language with Italy though. But I didn't get to have any more contact then a wave hello. At home, I finish my homework and text Kiku.

Me: Hey, Kiku.

Kiku: Konnchiwa, Lily-san. How are you?

Me: Fine.

Kiku: What did you and Katie-san talk about?

Me: Girl stuff.

Kiku: Okay Can't text, Katie-san is over at my house. See you tomorrow.

Me: See you tomorrow, too.

Should I text Francis? Sure. Why not?

Me: Hey Francis.

Francis: Bonjour, Lily.

Me: What's up...

Francis: Are you busy this Saterday?

Me: Not that I know of. I don't think so.

Francis: Wanna come over?

Me: No! I'm busy on Saterday!

Francis: Sunday?

Me: Let me check...

I know this is mean, but I don't want to come over.

Me: Hey, Lily.

Lily: Hey, Lily.

Me: Busy this Sunday?

Lily: No, why?

Me: Someone is asking me if I am and it's a boy. Can I come over to your instead?

Lily: I'll pick you up! Ask your mom.

Me: I asked if it was okay if I went over anywhere.

Lily: Kay, See you tomorrow

Francis: Lily?

Me: I just checked, I'm busy. I can't make plans for next week either. Sorry, Francis.

It's really late, I should get to bed. But, I can't fall asleep thinking what if they are the actual Countries. That would be so cool. And that night, I dreamed that I was spy who went around on a unicorn named Jumbo and saved the world from Ice Cream Cone monsters.

**A/N: This took me a long time to write this. It's the chapter I must of made! Ten pages on OpenOffice. Wow, just wow.. . So, I hope you enjoy it! My sis's name isn't actually Mariah. She's famous. Sorta. I hoped you enjoyed! R&R!**

**EDIT: Yes, I would freak out that fast. Don't judge me! **

**Ciao!**

**SnowStorm**

**Become one with Mother Russia, da?**


End file.
